


A Dream in Switchgrass and Concrete

by Petesnudes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Free verse poetry styler, M/M, Please Forgive me, Tyler goes on a walk, enjoy!!, idk what this is, intended misuse of grammar, it's a Drabble sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petesnudes/pseuds/Petesnudes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was taking a walk.</p><p>3:19am.<br/>November 15th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream in Switchgrass and Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is

Tyler slipped out of the room  
tiptoed down the stairs  
and pulled on his hoodie  
Slowly opened and  
lightly closed the door  
behind him. 

He was taking a walk.

3:19am.  
November 15th.  
He couldn't sleep,  
Insomnia as a result of  
his seasonal depression creeping up on him.  
Trying to consume him whole. 

It's winter. 

He was too worried to wake Josh  
from his sleep.  
His thoughts a mess  
and quick  
and confusing.  
He stuffed his hands in his  
pockets as he  
walked deeper  
into Columbus. 

He breathes in the cold air  
that chills his lungs and soul  
and watches his breaths  
pollute the air  
and then quickly  
disappear  
around him. 

He thinks about life.  
He thought about his boyfriend,  
Josh,  
Fast asleep  
probably dreaming about cats  
or outer space  
or cats in outer space,  
He doesn't care.  
Josh is peaceful  
and asleep.

Tyler stares at the too bright lights  
and listens to the cars whip past  
even though  
It's far  
too late for anyone to be out.

He walks past the Deli  
Where he and his friends  
would steal candy from  
in acts of Rebellion  
and the fact that they had  
no money. 

He walks past the abandoned playground  
that they bulldozed over a few years back  
and that was made into another  
greasy fast food place  
where Kids can get diabetes  
instead of scrapes and bruises. 

He walks past The barber  
where his dad would take him and his brothers to get buzz cuts and line ups.  
And where he took His brothers  
to get buzz cuts and line ups  
after His dad left.  
It still smelled like shaving cream  
and hair gel  
even though it was hours past closing time. 

He walks past his high school,  
Worthington Christian  
or Hell.  
The worst time of his life existed there.  
The suicidal thoughts  
and bad coping mechanisms  
and the voices that wracked his thoughts.

He picks up a rock  
and throws it at the window,  
hoping that it would shatter the glass,  
but all it did was bounce off and  
land back near his feet. 

He takes a shortcut  
through the parking lot around  
city hall  
And pretends he doesn't know the area. Pretends he doesn't recognize the spot  
where he used to get high  
with the wrong people.  
He tries not to remember.  
He pretends he forgets. 

He walks home. 

He breathes in a last few breaths  
of the frigid air  
and creeps inside.  
He kicks off his shoes  
and tugs off his hoodie.  
He takes off everything but boxers  
and slides back into bed,  
Wraps his arms around  
Josh,  
who's still sleeping. 

Tyler smiles when he hears Josh sigh  
and feels him relax into his chest.  
He traces the colorful tattoo on his arm  
And intertwines his long gaunt fingers  
With Josh’s short chubby ones. 

He forgets that he had any worries  
and that  
he went for a walk.

He falls asleep. 

It's nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: petesnudes 
> 
> This was bad I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
